


Much Obliged

by P_Artsypants



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cowboy!Adrien, Crack Treated Seriously, Different Powers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Square Dancing, Mutual Pining, Plagg is a talking cat, Romance, Silly, Slow Burn, Tikki is a familar, Witch!Marinette, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: Everyone deals with grief differently. Some take to drinking, others devote themselves to charity.Adrien Agreste? Well, he became a cowboy.Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a witch, one of very few in the world. She knows what it's like to be doubted, and assumed delusional. Maybe that's why they got along so well.Or maybe it's just because they both like big hats.AU where everything is the same, except instead of superheroes, Adrien is a Cowboy and Marinette is a witch.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cowboy Adrien and Witch Marinette AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556480) by bugaboo-n-banananoir. 



> I know what you're thinking. 
> 
> But I promise this isn't as stupid as it seems. Just bare with me.

Everyone deals with grief differently. Some take to drinking, others devote themselves to charity.

Adrien Agreste? Well, he became a cowboy.

It wasn’t a spur of the moment decision either. He had always been obsessed with American Westerns. Especially John Wayne. He practically worshipped the man.

He had a collection of hats, boots, spurs, and chaps. He had his favorite bolo tie, and every summer for two weeks, he helped out at his uncle’s ranch in the countryside, where he learned a thing or two about riding horses, lassoing, and other things his father would probably have heart attack over if he knew.

Yes, Adrien was obsessed with Cowboys and the Cowboy lifestyle.

So much so, that when he lost this mother, and subsequently emotionally lost his father, his closeted obsession became very public.

A 14 year old boy walking around with cowboy boots, hat, spurs and occasional chaps wouldn’t have been as jarring if they were in Texas. But given they were in the middle of Paris, France...he pretty much stuck out as a sore thumb. Even more so in the circles his father was included in. Sprinkling in a few ‘yeehaw’s, ‘howdy’s, and ‘pardner’s into his French was also pretty jarring.

And a complete embarrassment to his father, Gabriel Agreste, fashion icon.

“Adrien, I insist you stop this foolishness!” Gabriel said one day, after Adrien had turned up to a photo shoot in full gear.

“I cain’t pa!” Adrien yelled back. “It’s in my blood!”

“Stop talking like that! You don’t have a Texan accent!”

“I reckon I do!”

For a year, the arguments would continue, getting louder and louder until Adrien would plug his ears and start yodeling to drown his father out.

Eventually, they came to an agreement. Adrien would pretend to be like every normal Parisian at photo shoots, fashion shows, and big events. But he could continue to be a Cowboy at home without being reprimanded.

It worked for a while, really in Gabriel’s favor. The brief appearances of Cowboy Adrien in the past were written off as a phase.

But then Adrien demanded to go to school.

“I’m tired of bein’ cooped up here like a chicken! I want to go out and meet other folks!”

“You’re not like other folks! Er—other people!” Gabriel argues back. “You’re...special.”

“Sir, if I may?” Nathalie, Gabriel’s Stoic secretary spoke up. “Perhaps Adrien attending public school would be a good thing. It might encourage him to…drop some habits.”

Begrudgingly, Gabriel agreed, and Adrien was off to school.

Being homeschooled most of his life, Adrien didn’t have many friends. But he did have Chloe, who tolerated his Cowboy-ness with some degree of skepticism. She was never vocal about it, but she did secretly judge him, worry for his sanity. It was her school, her class, that he was transferring into today.

She waited for him at the front door, frowning slightly when she saw him exit the sedan with a white hat, flannel shirt, jeans, boots, and a wide belt buckle with a bronco on it.

But she smiled once he made eye-contact with her. After all, he was still very famous, and very handsome. “Howdy Chloe.”

“Oh yee-haw Adrikins!” She sang, clinging to his arm. “I’m so glad your father let you finally come to school!”

“Me too! But I reckon he just got annoyed with me practicing my rope tricks in the foyer all the time. The other day I lassoed a vase and smashed it. Not too happy ‘bout that, he was.”

“Oh, like he couldn’t buy a hundred more,” she waved her hand. “Come with me! I’ll show you to your seat!”

Upon entering the school, Adrien was suddenly bombarded with fans asking for autographs. It seemed everyone was just taking his attire for an interesting choice of fashion. That was what Chloe was hoping for.

But as soon as he started tipping his hat as a reply to ‘thank you’s, she started to see the eyebrows rising. People were suspicious. Maybe they’d just think it was part of the look. Yeah…maybe…

—

Marinette was not having a great day. Not a bad day though! Just not great. For one thing, she heard that Chloe Bourgeois was going to be in her class again this year. Again. Seriously, did Chloe ask to put in the same class on purpose? It was totally unfair!

But she was wearing her favorite black dress today, one that was enchanted to have a galaxy glittering on it, and if you looked closely, you could see it moving. It made her feel powerful, and not at all like the half-washed witch that she was. Sure she knew a few spells, but nothing very powerful, or life changing.

And certainly no curses, like Chloe told everyone she did. Hexes, yes, but not curses. Curses were powerful and crippling and permanent, even down bloodlines. Hexes would pass over time, like a bad pimple or excessive farting. Not really something she could claim as her work.

So that in laid the problem. A girl that calls herself a witch, but doesn’t really have the power to show it? Might as well paint a giant target on the forehead with a sign that said, “I’m delusional, please laugh at me!”

But things were going to be different this year! She was going to stand up for herself and she was going to prove she could do magic!

“Are you ready for school, Marinette?” A sweet voice, her familiar Tikki, asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s go!” She beckoned the ladybug-like fairy into her purse.

But immediately after leaving her parents bakery with a box of macrons to share, she was knocked off balance by a cyclist and dropped the box. Thirteen smashed macrons on the ground.

“This is an ill omen.” She stated gravely.

“Yes, but you still have seven good ones left in the box!” Tikki reassured.

Marinette smirked. “Then lets get to school before I spill them all!”

Only a minute later did she crash again, this time only breaking one cookie. The person she ran into was another girl, a student like her.

“I’m so sorry!” Marinette stated, helping the girl to her feet. “I’m so clumsy!”

“That’s alright clumsy girl.” Said the newbie. “I’m Alya.”

“I’m Marinette! You must be new here, right?”

“Yep! I’m starting in Miss Bustier’s class. How about you?”

“I’m in her class too!”

“Oh lucky break! I’m horrible with talking to new people on my own. Thanks for the ice breaker!” She laughed.

Marinette gave her a flat look. “Well, see if I ever purposely run into you again.”

Alya just laughed more. “You’re funny! Let’s sit together, and then you can give me the low down on the hierarchy of the class.”

“Hierarchy?”

“Yeah, like who’s popular, who’s at the bottom of the totem pole.”

“Oh that’s easy. I’m at the bottom!”

“No way! How? You’re so nice!”

“Well…” might as well bite the bullet. If she could tell the new kid first before someone else did, maybe she’d have a chance. “I’m sort of…a witch.”

“A witch?”

“Yeah…like…” She snapped her fingers and a small flame ignited on her thumb.

“Wow! That’s so cool! Can you teach me!?”

“Well…I’m not very good. I’m still learning.”

“Aren’t we all? I’m training to be a journalist, but I know I’m not good enough to work for any papers, except maybe the school paper. But I can teach you about inverted pyramids!”

“Sounds like a plan!” Marinette laughed. “But let’s get to class before we’re late on the first day!”

“Awesome! Day one and I already have a new best friend!”

—

Once they reached the classroom, Chloe let out a sigh of relief. She was queen here, and no one would say a thing to Adrien as long as she was around.

“This is your seat, Adrikins!” She gestured to the place right in the front row. “And I sit right behind you, so you can talk to me whenever you need to!”

“Much obliged, Chloe.”

“Oh! You want to see something hilarious?”

“You know I’m always up for a rip roaring good time!”

“Then watch!” She spat out her gum, and then held the wad out to Sabrina, who then placed the gum on the bench adjacent to Adrien. They they both started giggling.

“Why Chloe!” Adrien frowned at his longtime friend. “That’s low down, and dishonest. Why’d you do a thing like that?”

“It had to be done, Adrien. The girl who sits here is a practicing witch. We had to keep her in her place, or she’ll get too cocky and curse us all!”

“One of them spell casters?”

“Yep! A ‘bonafide witch’!” She put it in quotation marks.

“Well, I’ll be.” He knelt, and started to pick at the gum. “I’d think if you’d have a witch in your midst, you’d want to keep her happy, or else she’d hex you in revenge!”

“It was a joke Adrien! She doesn’t know any magic! She just thinks she does!”

“Ahem!” A small voice cleared her throat from behind him.

Adrien turned around to face a girl who was small in frame. She was adorable, with her black hair in pigtails, and a black dress full of a moving galaxy of stars. But her bluebell eyes shined with anger.

Adrien stood and raised the brim of his hat to her. “Begging your pardon, ma’am, but this isn’t what it looks like!”

“Yeah right, Clint Eastwood. Dealing with Chloe was hard enough, now I gotta deal with two of you!?”

“It really wasn’t—“

“First you steal my usual seat, and now you had to go and ruin my new one!”

“Please listen…”

“Forget it! Just—sit your chap-less ass over there and leave me alone!”

Adrien did as he was told, sliding into the bench next to another boy. Adrien sighed, resting his head on his hand.

“Tough break,” said the other boy. “What’s with the…get up?”

Adrien flicked his eyes over to his bench mate, a kid with glasses, headphones, and a red cap on. He didn’t have the gumption to reply with his usual vigor. “I’m a cowboy.”

“Oh.” Said the boy. “All the time?”

“Yep.”

“Oh…cool.”

Soon enough, the teacher arrived and called roll. Unfortunately, Adrien was too caught up in his gloom to realize what was happening, and his neighbor had to nudge him when his name was called.

“Pre-sent!” Adrien stood, raising his hand in the air.

The class laughed behind him.

Adrien sat back down, pulling his hat down to hide his face.

“Eager, are we?” Asked the other kid.

“Er, a wee, I reckon. Never been to school before. Never had any friends ‘cept Chloe.”

“Dude, that’s rough. Sounds like you need to make new friends! I’m Nino. Nice to meet you!”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Niño.”

“It’s Nino.”

“That’s what I said.”

Nino quirked his lip. “Dude, if you want to get in good with everyone, I’d make up with Marinette.”

“Who?”

Nino pointed at the girl across the aisle from him.

“The witch?”

“Aw, did Chloe call her that?”

“I mean, isn’t she one? She looks all magical like.”

“I mean…she’s got some slight of hand stuff, and she’s got some pretty good hunches, but I wouldn’t call her a witch.”

Adrien flicked the brim of his hat. “Well, I’ll be.”

“Seriously dude, you always talk like that?”

“Sure! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Are you like, from Texas?”

“No sir, native Parisan, born and raised!”

Nino squinted at him. “Then why…?”

“Just a pure bred Cowboy, don’t matter where you come from. It’s what’s in your heart.”

“Oh, he’s corny too.”

—

After school, Marinette stood at the steps of the school, the rain pattering against the sidewalk in a downpour. True, her house was just around the corner, but it was coming down pretty hard.

“If only I knew weather changing spells.” She lamented.

“You do! You can make it rain!” Said Tikki from her purse.

“Yeah, over someone’s head! But I don’t think that’s going to do us any good here.”

“Don’t look like it’ll let up soon, I s’pose.” Said a man’s voice from behind her.

Marinette hunched her shoulders and turned away from him.

“Aw shucks, I was lookin’ to patch things up, considering I didn’t make a mash with you back there.”

“If you’re here to tease me again, then you can right on your merry way.”

“I’m not here to give you a hard time, Little Lady. I promise, I was trying to take the gum off, not put it on. Chloe was the one responsible for that. I didn’t want to get on your bad side.”

“Why? Because I’m a witch?” She bit.

“Well you are, ain’tcha?”

She turned to face him, her lips thin. “I’m as much of a witch as you are a cowboy.”

He nodded, “That’s what I thought, darlin’. And I only meant I wanted to catch your good side, only on account I got not many friends. Chloe, and now Niño—“

“Nino.”

“That’s what I said.”

She smiled.

“And I don’t like to make enemies. Let’s start again, ah? I’m Adrien, Adrien Agreste.”

“Son of Gabriel Agreste.” She added.

“Ah, so you heard of me? Famously or infamously?”

“Alya mentioned it, actually. I’m a fan of your father’s work, as a designer. I didn’t recognize you from the ads.”

“Reckon you wouldn’t. My old man doesn’t let me wear comfortable clothes on set.” He smirked, “But your name, My Lady?”

“I’m Marinette.”

“Marinette. I like it. Like a doll.”

Now that the miscommunication was over, Marinette started to feel her chest warm at his presence. His manner of speaking made her felt safe. And he sure was cute!

“You know, I was wonderin’. If you’re a witch, why don’tcha got a big ole’ hat?”

“Oh,” she grew slightly solemn. “I did have one. But I lost it last time I went flying.” Then she winced, realizing he might not believe her.

“Flying? Like on a broomstick and everythin’?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that sounds mighty nice. Real nice. I wish I could ride a broomstick. I barely get to ride a horse! No where to hitch em in Paris! But a broom, why, you could just stand it up in a corner when you’re done!”

He wasn’t laughing at her. In fact, he looked genuinely interested. “I could take you sometime, out for a flight?”

“Would you? That’d be swell!” He beamed at her, setting her heart fluttering. “Here, since your hat is missing.” He took off his hat and placed it on her head, ever so carefully. “Can’t let you melt in the rain, Miss Witch.”

“Melt? Like the Wicked Witch of the West? Are you calling me wicked?”

“Never dream of it, My Lady! I told you I didn’t want to cross you. I don’t need no hexes. I left all my hexes in Texas.”

The look she gave him at that comment had him bowled over in laughter.

She couldn’t help but join him.

By time they collected themselves, a silver sedan pulled up to the curb. “Well, looks like my hoss is here. Keep the hat, Marinette. I looks mighty nice on you.”

“T-Thanks!” She stuttered.

“See you tomorrow, My Lady!” He called as he ran into the rain.

“T-tomorrow! Yes! I—wow, why am I stuttering?”

“I think I reckon!” Tikki chirped, from her bag. 

“Oh shush!”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not crazy, am I Tikki?” Marinette asked.

It had been a week since school started, and every time Marinette made eye contact with the sweet Cowboy, she felt her face flush. He was just so kind, honest, and smart! Not to mention adorable!

She had collected an array of photos from his modeling career, but it almost seemed like looking at a different person without the Cowboy charm.

“Not crazy, just in love.”

“Oh please,” Marinette waved her off. “I would hardly call it love. But…I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“That’s normal. Especially when you spend 8 hours a day with him and his boots.” Tikki giggled.

“But I’ve been stuttering and stammering around him all week! He probably thinks I’m a weirdo!”

“Marinette...he thinks he’s a Cowboy.”

“What? No, he _is_ a Cowboy. Just like I’m a witch. We went over this.”

“Okay, if you say so. If you really want to get over your stammering, you just need to talk to him. Invite him to hang out!”

“What? Like a date?”

“Not necessarily. A strong friendship is often a great place to start a relationship. Who knows, you might like him more as a friend anyway!”

Marinette put a finger to her chin. “Hmmm...I suppose so. But what would we do? I don’t know how much we have in common yet!”

“You could take him for a flight! He seemed really interested in it!”

“Hey yeah!” She looked to her window, where the full moon was shining through. “I’ll go now!”

“Now??”

“Yeah! It’ll be a surprise! And it’s a Friday night, so we don’t have school tomorrow.”

“You’ve talked me into it! Let’s go sweep that boy off his feet!”

Marinette grabbed her broomstick, which was propped up by the door to her balcony. Instead of putting on her new hat, she put on the Cowboy hat Adrien had given her.

“How do I look?” Marinette twirled.

“Mighty purdy!” Tikki giggled.

“Don’t make fun of him!”

“I’m not! I think it’s cute!”

After that, they flew together out the window.

Marinette didn’t actually know where Adrien lived, but in the era of GPS, she could look up his address for fan mail and find his house.

It was only around the corner from her! Small world!

A huge mansion, with a tall wall all the way around it, Marinette was surprised that she hadn’t guessed it first.

As she floated around the house, she found a wall of windows, the lights out inside. But there was a light on over the desk, and a boy hard at work.

The same boy she had been looking for.

He was doing his homework, likely so he could have the weekend free. His hat was on the coffee table, his boots kicked off nearby. And his flannel was untucked and unbuttoned.

A black cat sat on his lap, which he stroked absently.

Delicately, Marinette tapped on the glass.

Adrien perked up at the noise, startled. Then he turned to look at the window and his eyes lit up with joy.

He shoved the cat off his lap and went to the window.

“Well! I’ll be! A little witch has appeared at my window! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

She blushed at how _happy_ he sounded to see her. “You sounded interested when I brought up flying the other day. The moon is beautiful out. I thought you might like to take a spin?”

“You’ve come to sweep me off my feet?” His eyes twinkled with mirth.

“That I have, buckaroo.”

He took her in. “My, you ride side saddle like a pro! But cha ain’t got no saddle!”

She giggled. “I don’t need a saddle! It’s a broom!”

“Sure you do! Every self respecting steed needs a saddle, come on in, and I’ll see what I can rustle up!”

Marinette floated through the open window and hovered over the plush carpet.

His room was huge. Her parents entire apartment could probably fit inside it. Despite Adrien’s proclivities towards the American West, the room wasn’t quite as rustic as she imagined. Though, much more rustic than any other place in Paris, she assumed. He had a rock wall, and a skateboarding ramp. And on the second story, yeah, he had a second story, there was a collection of movies.

She assumed most were westerns.

As for the decor, well...there was a mechanical bull in the corner. She also spied a genuine cattle skull and a cow skin blanket over the bed.

Wait was that a wagon wheel?

Adrien returned from the closet. “Ah ha! Here we are!” He held a thick wool blanket over his arm. “I knew my actual saddles wouldn’t fit on the stick. So let’s give this a try.”

“It really is sweet of you, Adrien. But I don’t really need it.”

“Ya sure? Don’t want cha gettin’ splinters in your cooter.”

Marinette doubled over in laughter, loosing her balance and falling off the broom, right into Adrien’s arms. She didn’t even have the mind to be embarrassed. She just hugged him and laughed harder.

Adrien laughed right along with her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Golly Marinette, your laughter sure is contagious!” He giggled, looking down at her.

She looked up, meeting his eyes. Her laughter faded, seeing how close he was. Their noses were almost touching.

“I-I-I couldn’t help it...you just make me laugh.”

“That’s swell!” He squeezed her and put her on her feet. “Well, I don’t want to pressure you into takin’ this if it’ll make things harder for you.”

“I’m willing to give it a try. May I?”

“Shore!” He handed the blanket over.

The broom still levitated, and Adrien watched as she wrapped the blanket around the handle once, and then draped the remaining over the edges. Then she sat down again.

“Oh! This is nice! A little more surface area to sit along with the cushion!”

“Glad I could be of some service!”

“Want to try it out?”

“You’re sure I won’t be too heavy?”

“Positive!”

A new voice spoke. “It’s powered by magic after all!” A red fairy-bug-thing flew out of her hat.

“Ah! A Flying varmit!”

“No no Adrien!” Marinette waved her arms to calm him down. “This is my familiar, Tikki. She’s the embodiment of my magic.”

Adrien rested a hand on his heart. “Beggin’ your pardon ma’am! You just spooked me!”

“Tikki has a tendency to do that.”

“Is she always with you? I ain’t never seen her before.”

“Yes, she’s usually in my purse.”

“Boy, I wish I had a constant companion. All I got is Plagg, but he’s more of a bully than a friend.”

“Plagg?” Marinette asked.

“My cat.” He pointed at the black blob that had taken up residence on his chair.

Marinette rolled up her sleeves. “I think I can help with that!” She raised her hands, as her eyes glowed blue.

Plagg flashed blue as well, but didn’t seem harmed.

He stood, stretched, and trotted over to Adrien. At his feet, the cat simply stated, “I’m hungry.”

Adrien busted a gut, laughing too hard. “I knew if you ever learned how to talk, that’d be the first thing you’d say to me!!”

“I want cheese. Camembert. Microwave it for 5 seconds.”

“Well hot damn Mari, I knew you made him smart, but did you have to make him picky too?”

“I’ve always been picky. That why you’re the only one who can pet me. And now this girl too, because she has made my demands known.”

Marinette didn’t respond. She was too busy freaking out because Adrien had called her a new nickname.

“Did you just call me Mari?”

“Oh shoot, darlin’! I’m always giving you nicknames.”

She blushed. “Well, Mari just seemed...I don’t know. Special?”

“Cause you’re a special girl! Shucks, and that’s besides your magical-ness!”

“Stop! You’re making me blush!”

“Well, I happen to think you’re mighty purdy when you blush. That’s all.”

Her face was crimson as she cupped her cheeks.

He snickered after her, his own cheeks coloring slightly. “Are you going to be good to fly? Or do you want me to take the reins?”

She elbowed him gently. “If you stop teasing me, I’ll be perfectly fine to fly.”

“Shore thing, ma’am.”

She sat down daintily, the broom moving to the perfect height automatically. “Your turn.”

“Hold on.” He grabbed his hat, and slipped on his boots. “Just in case we run out of juice.”

“Fair.” She grinned. “We won’t, but what’s a Cowboy without his hat and boots?”

He put a finger in her face and spoke sternly. “Not worth a hill of beans. You remember that.”

“Alright.” She blinked.

“Okie dokie, how do you want me to do this?”

“Can you try riding sideways like me? But have your legs over the other side to counterbalance.”

He dropped onto the broom, sliding around until he got his balance. But the handle was kind of short for two people, so he had to sidle right up to her. “This is kinda—here, is this alright?” He reached an arm around her and rested his hand in the front to brace himself up. 

She blushed again. “Do you feel safe?”

“Don’t know how I couldn’t with you around, My Lady.”

She beamed at him.

“You know we Cowboy’s have a phrase—“

“You have a lot of phrases.”

“A-HEM. We have a phrase that goes, ‘Jumping the broom’.”

“What does it mean?”

“It’s another way of saying gettin’ hitched. Married.”

She snorted.

“I can’t wait to tell everyone you and I jumped the broom over the weekend.”

“They’ll probably all look at you like you’re insane.”

“Well, it’ll be our own private joke.”

“Our first inside joke! This friendship is coming along beautifully.”

“I’d say it’s a huckleberry above a persimmon!”

“I don’t know what that means, but I agree with you.” She giggled.

“It means good, no sweatin’.”

“Good! You ready?”

“Shore thing!”

“Alright, here we go!”

The broom lifted into the air, and Adrien rocked slightly, but he regained his balance quick enough. Then it took off out the window, and lifted into the sky.

“YEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAWWWW!” Adrien cried as they cleared several buildings in seconds. “Marinette, this is funner than switching your enemies piñata with a bee hive!”

She guffawed, the broom dipping slightly. “Have you done that before!?”

“No, but I assume it’d be pretty fun!”

After they did a fast lap around Paris, weaving through the Eiffel Tower, and the Arc de Triomphe, they came to a coast, just enjoying the night.

“My oh my…I could do this everyday for the rest of my life and never get tired of it.”

“I feel the same.” Marinette admitted, gazing over the city lights. “When my grandfather taught me to fly when I was little, I told myself I’d get out as much as possible. And I do. Except when it rains. It’s just no fun then.“

“Your grandpappy? Was he a witch too?”

“A sorcerer.” She replied wistfully. “Master of all schools of magic. He’s the one that taught me what I know. I have his spell book too, I’ve been trying to learn from it.”

“He’s not around no more?”

“Not in Paris.” She said fondly. “He decided to get into a school of magic that my parents weren’t comfortable with, so he went back to China.”

“What school is that?”

“Necromancy.”

He tilted his head. “Which is?”

“It has to do with the dead. Raising the dead, communing with the dead, avoiding death, and other things that fall into the category, like possession and mind control.”

“That sounds like some spooky stuff. No offense to your pappy.”

“No, I think he’d agree. I think it intrigues him. That’s why he became a Lich.”

“Lich? Is that like...a love witch?”

“No,” she giggled. “It’s a magic user that rejects death. But they lose their humanity. He’s basically a living skeleton now.”

“That’s awful!”

“It would be. But I video chatted with him a few days ago. He’s the same person, just without skin. It’s kinda funny. My dad calls him Skeletor.”

“Are your parents witches too?”

“Nope! Just me! My mom knows a few healing spells, but that’s all she ever cared about. My dad doesn’t have a magical bone in his body.”

“Wow! So you’re going at it alone now, huh?”

“Well like I said, I have my grandfather’s spellbook. But yeah, I’m my own mentor. What about you? Anyone else in your family that’s a Cowboy?”

“Not really. My uncle, my mom’s brother, he owns a cattle farm out in the country, but I wouldn’t call him a Cowboy. He taught me how to ride a horse and how to shoot a gun though.”

“So did you grow up there? Or...?”

He shrugged, timid. “Naw, I grew up here in Paris, don’t really have a rhyme or reason why I am the way I am. Just comes naturally, I reckon. In my blood or somethin’. Don’t know fer shore.” He swung his legs, swaying the broom slightly. “My old man, he doesn’t like it much. Thinks I’m actin’.”

“Well, if you say you’re a Cowboy, you’re a Cowboy. Ain’t nothin’—er, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

He smiled at her, leaning in slightly. “Say My Lady, you know any love spells?”

“Why?”

“Hmm, just wonderin’.”

“Well, I haven’t memorized any, but I know there’s some in my book.”

“You know, I was thinkin’ ‘bout it...maybe it’s none my business. But, on the first day of school, Chloe said you were pretending to be a witch and even Niño—“

“Nino.”

“That’s what I said. Even he said you were just good at slight of hand. Why don’t they believe you?”

Marinette sighed, allowing the broom to coast over the Seine. They floated just above the water, which was still in the evening.

“I’ve gotten better as I’ve gotten older. But when I first learned a spell, I was so excited to show my classmates. It was really easy, just snap your fingers to get a little flame.” She snapped, demonstrating the spell.

Adrien’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“When I got to school, I gathered everyone together, and when I went to perform...I couldn’t. Too many eyes. Chloe ridiculed me. While everyone else has let it go, she likes to torment me about it all the time. I think I encourage her by perpetuating witch stereotypes. No matter how hard I try, I can’t perform magic around our classmates.”

“Oh golly gee, My heart breaks for you darlin. But it’s mighty brave of you to continue studying even though you were hurt so badly. Takes real guts, honest!”

“Thanks Adrien. I think you’re pretty brave too.”

“Why ya know, I bet I could help you out yer magical constipation!”

“How do you figure?”

“I’m thinking perhaps if we plan it right, and I’m there with you, you might get the confidence you need to wow them school kids! What sorts’a spells you know?”

She laughed. “Oh my gosh! I don’t know any good spells that would work! I know plenty of slight of hand tricks, minor hexes and illusions. But my show stoppers are all dangerous, like lightning bolts or fireballs.”

“Whyja learn stuff like that?”

“I thought it would be fun?” She said, nervously.

“Well, I’m sure we could come up with something. Don’t you worry, Darlin.”

“Well, thank you Adrien! I think that’s—“

She was interrupted, however, by a figure in black, rocketing across the ground. It moved faster than any vehicle should in the city.

“What in tarnation is that?!” 


End file.
